Bottles typically include a body, a shoulder, a neck, and a neck finish. U.S. Patent Application Publication 2012/0000878 illustrates an example glass bottle of this general type. Such bottles may be produced using a blow-and-blow manufacturing process or a press-and-blow manufacturing process, and typically have substantially uniform wall thicknesses. Moreover, longneck bottles are popular in the beverage packaging industry, particularly for packaging beer. U.S. Patent Application Publication 2010/0264107 illustrates example longneck bottles having necks with internal ribs produced by forming external ribs on necks of parisons and pushing the external ribs into the necks during blowing of the parisons into the bottles.
A general object of the present disclosure, in accordance with one aspect of the disclosure, is to provide a bottle that includes an insulative body for reduced heat transfer from a user's hand to improve insulation performance of the bottle.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A bottle in accordance with one aspect of the disclosure extends along a longitudinal axis and includes a base, a neck, and an insulative body extending axially between the base and the neck. The body includes at least one radially outwardly facing first surface, and a radially outwardly facing second surface radially smaller than the first surface. The body also includes a radially outwardly facing third surface radially larger than the second surface and established collectively by radially outwardly facing projection surfaces of a plurality of projections that project radially outwardly from the second surface.
In accordance with another aspect of the disclosure, there is provided a bottle extending along a longitudinal axis and that includes a base, a neck, and an insulative body extending axially between the base and the neck. The body includes radially outwardly facing first surfaces spaced axially apart from one another, and a radially outwardly facing second surface radially smaller than and located axially between the first surfaces. The body also includes a plurality of nubs projecting from the second surface and collectively establishing a radially outwardly facing third surface radially larger than the second surface.
In accordance with a further aspect of the disclosure, there is provided a bottle extending along a longitudinal axis and that includes a base, a neck, and an insulative body extending axially between the base and the neck. The body includes radially outwardly facing first surfaces spaced axially apart from one another, and a radially outwardly facing second surface radially smaller than and located axially between the first surfaces. The body also includes a plurality of annular ribs projecting from the second surface and collectively establishing a radially outwardly facing third surface radially larger than the second surface.